A Wolf's Love
by XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX
Summary: She was different from the average woman, she held a secret that could be her death if discovered. She tried to remain invisible to those around her but there was one who always noticed her and knew the very secret she was trying to hide.


**A Wolf's Love**

**AN: This is just a short one shot that i had floating around in my mind and thought i'd put it up. If you guys think it's good then I may end up building an actual full length story to fit around it. Let me know what you think. x**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters besides my own.

**Summary: **She was different from the average woman, she held a secret that could be her death if discovered. She tried to remain invisible to those around her but there was one who always noticed her and knew the very secret she was trying to hide.

* * *

_3rd person_

It had been a long day out in the fields. It was harvest time and many of the people in the fort would come out and help to gather the crops. However today was a lot worse for herself. She'd felt the strain more today because of what she needed to do. She was pale, and constantly shaking. It had been a long time since she had gone out after the villagers were asleep and it was beginning to show. Her neighbours had asked her if she was alright, even the knights had said that she should be resting instead of gathering the harvest. All but one of course. The silent one, with the wild hair that covered his eyes. She may not have his face but she knew that he watched her, silently observing her evry move. She had to be careful around him.

Over the last 2 years he had followed her every move. The knights would often tease him about watching her instead of going to talk to her, but he never listened to them. Instead he remained where he always was, in the shadows, watching. He'd even followed her into the forest a few times, but she managed to lose him. She knew the woods better than he did and knew how to escape him.

_1st person_

One night I wasn't as careful as I should have been. I hadn't been for a while and had become gaunt, pale, and felt that if I didn't go then, then there would have been an accident. I didn't know he had followed me or how much he'd seen until I turned and saw him. It was then that I ran as far as I could away from him. He didn't follow.

The next day when I saw him, I knew that had seen everything. He knew my secret and it was then that I realised that I trully feared him above all other people.

All that happened two months ago, that was the last time I had gone. But now I new that if I didn't go soon then I would end up causing an accident that I could never be forgiven for.

We finsihed gathering whatever crop we could for the day and the loaded carts headed back to the fort. I pretended to follow for a time and then changed direction and headed towards the forest. As I walked I knew he was following but I didn't care, not at the moment. I was just inside the outer edge of the forest when it became too much for me and collapsed to the ground. My body began to shake and hurt as I shut my eyes. A moment later I felt his arms around my waist as he picked me up and carried me further into the forest. We got to a clearing and put me on the floor.

I opened my eyes as he bent down in front of me to say something. "I wont' tell anyone your secret, you can trust me." He was just about to stand up when I grabbed his hand in mine. His eyes met mine as he saw the silent plea for him not to leave me alone. He remained but turned his back to me to give me some privacy.

My moans of pain gradually turned to a whimper as I finished. I lay there breathing deeply for a time and gave a grunt, letting him know that he could turn around and face me now. When he did, he crawled over to me carefully so as not to spook me or make me move to quickly. He sat there for a moment just looking at me with his emotionless face before moving his hand up. He moved slowly as if not wanting to believe what he saw before his own eyes, and placed his hand on my head, moving it through the thick grey fur that lay there. He began to run his hand through my fur gently as I shut my eyes.

He now knew the truth, finally after all the time he spent watching me, following me and the glimpse he saw two months before, he now knew that I was a werewolf. A creature that mothers told their children stories about to keep them out of the forest. A mere fairytale, that he believed to be unture until now. He saw me with his own eyes and felt me as he ran his fingers through my fur. He knew I was real and made no atempt to run off and tell someone or kill me.

I moved my head up towards his hand and nudged it up with my nose. I sniffed it for a time before I gently started to lick it, letting him know that I trusted him with my secret. After a minute I stood up and stretched my muscles before looking at him, cocking my head to the side. I was silently asking him if he wanted to join me for a hunt, not that I expected him to answer but he did. Somehow he'd understood the look in my eyes. He nodded once and got up, walking into the forest with me following behind him.

We spent most of the night hunting together and then eating together. When I changed back to my human form, I questioned him about how he knew I was asking to go hunting with me. "Your eyes speak for you when you are a wolf, but I would know the look of a hunter anywhere. I'm just as much an animal as you, even if I don't become one."

I looked at him for a time before coming to a decision. I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek softly. "What was that for?" He asked quietly. "For keeping a fellow animal's secrets for her." I said with a small smilewhich he returned with his own even smaller one. He had a look in his eye, then, that I didn't recognise. It wasn't until I noticed him run his tongue over his lips and glance at my own that I knew what that look was.

He looked at the fire for a moment, and when I knew what I wanted, i brought my hand up to his face and gently turned it towards me. I looked into his eyes for a moment, before leaning in and touches my lips to his. The kisses were gentle at first, as if we were testing each other feelings, before they gradually got more and more passionate with every second. Our clothes ended up some where behind us after we'd ripped them off each other. We made love to each other under the stars that night, and by morning I knew that he would never leave me. We returned to the fort just before sunrise, when everyone else were still asleep. He walked me to my home where we made love once more on my bed.

It was there that he told me he he'd loved me since the moment he knew what I was. It was so sincere that it brough tears to my eyes, because I now knew that I would never be alone with my burden any longer. He craddled me in his arms as we dosed for the next half hour. He knew the knights would be looking for him but he didn't care anymore. He was with the woman he loved and he felt he deserved that privellage for once in his life at least.

"I love you. You may not actually be able to turn into a wolf, but you understand the wild more than most, which makes you a wolf in my eyes."

He kissed the top of her head and held her even closer to his chest. Yeh, he's take the day off and spend it with her, and every evening he was home he spend with her. And yeh, the knights were going to really tease him about falling in love but he didn't care. He would get them back when they fell in love with someone.

I was happy, in love and I knew I would be safe with the man who held me close. He knew my secret, he knew everything about me. Sure it would take a while for me to know everything about him but i would enjoy every minute of it. With every change I had from now on I knew I had someone to keep company and hold my hand afterwards until the ache in my arms and legs left me.

We made each other happy to have the love and acceptence of another person and he was happy to ahve the love of another person just like him, a loner...an animal...a wolf's love.

* * *

**AN: Well I would to know what you think. All this was off the top of my head so it isn't planned, it's a piece of free writing. Reviews would be appreciated so i can know your thoughts on the piece. Thanks xx**


End file.
